


Snippets from the Library

by TerraYoung



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 2nd person POV, F/M, Gen, M/M, Relationships vary with each story, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, after that I switched headcanons to aroace!Jenkins, more tags may be added, rating upped for slight language, the Dulaque/Jenkins is only for one drabble in chapter two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short stories that are three or four sentences long, centered around the cast of the Librarians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unsure which prompt responds to which character, character listings are at the end of each chapter.

193\. Wound

Lancelot’s betrayal doesn’t leave behind a physical injury, though you almost wish it had. At least once a stab wound heals, the pain is gone forever. Instead, you’ll live out your days with an ache you can feel in your bones.

 

181\. Lunch

You don’t understand why everyone’s giving you strange looks. So many stories concerning adventures touch upon the characters being unable to find food – you just wanted to be prepared. This _is_ your first real-life adventure, after all.

 

9\. Destination

After travelling across the world for so many years, cities just started to blend into each other – none more special than the rest. Then you grew tired of the travelling, grew tired of the destination _and_ the journey, and came to the Annex to be alone. Next thing you know there’s a bunch of wayward potential Librarians and their stubborn Guardian going out into the world, but always coming back to the Annex when they’re done. You keep denying that they’re making it a permanent destination – a home.

 

282\. Homework

Really, what is _with_ all of the paperwork? You’re going out and saving the world from wild magic, not going to school. However, unfinished paperwork means dealing with an annoyed Eve, and that’s one battle this world class thief doesn’t want to fight.

 

84\. Ignore

Maybe if you ignore them they’ll go away. You came here to do your work in peace, which means by yourself – not being badgered every five minutes with inane comments or concerns. Although the longer they stay, the less annoying they seem to get.

 

212\. Likelihood

You’d like to trust Cassie – really, you would. But _every_ time you try trusting someone they inevitably break that trust and your heart along with it. So, like you’d once told her, the old way’s best. Less chance of you getting hurt.

 

146\. Stalked

Why anyone thought it was a good idea to let Flynn _juggle_ the miniature statue of Bastet, you’ll never know. Luckily Jenkins says the effects should wear off in a couple of days – you’re not sure how long you can deal with having a cat for a boyfriend. And, as if summoned by your thoughts, you watch Flynn run by chasing after a fly. This is going to be a _long_ week.

 

243\. Waste

Though you couldn’t tell her the details, your mom was overjoyed when you told her you’d gotten a job. If she noticed your hesitation when she asked if it was safe, she never said. Instead, she gave you a hug and whispered that she was glad you were finally using that big brain of yours for something.

 

87\. Last Dance

You usually don’t fret this much over clothing, but this is your first Homecoming dance and you want it to be special. There’s a small throbbing pain in your head but it’s become so commonplace lately that you just ignore it. It’s not like it’s a tumor or anything, right?

 

172\. Antagonistic

This is the fifth time in as many days that you haven’t been able to find your hat. It normally wouldn’t be a problem, but Portland is surprisingly cold in late January. You give the room once last go-over and notice Jones’s wide smirk. Really, you should’ve guessed it was him sooner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

193 - Jenkins  
181 - Cassandra  
9 - Jenkins  
282 - Ezekiel  
84 - Jenkins  
212 - Jake  
146 - Eve  
243 - Flynn  
87 - Cassandra  
172 - Jake

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're unsure which prompt responds to which character, character listings are at the end of each chapter.

 

 

223\. Distinguishing

You know he’s stopped by while you and the others were gone when there’s a flower on your desk. The color varies, but not the type – it’s the same as the ones on his suits’ lapels. You twirl each one between your fingers before taking it back to your apartment and pressing it in an old book.

 

107\. Admire

She trusts you. You’re a thief who bails on everyone, and she _trusts_ you. Maybe this job isn’t so bad after all.

 

14\. Hope

They can cure you? You glance back at the others, who have no idea who you’re on the phone with. It isn’t like you _want_ to betray them, but the idea of being able to cure yourself – and hopefully others – is just too tempting. So you say “yes” to the woman from the Serpent Brotherhood, and hope things turn out alright.

 

81\. Tea

You’re still surprised at how much you like tea – it’s not your first drink of choice, but it always manages to warm you up in the winter. One day you run out of the tea bags you keep at the Annex and ask Jenkins if he has any you could use. He shudders before going and making it the “proper” way with the leaves – it’s the best cup of tea you’ve had in a long while, but you’re never going to tell him that. There’s no way he’d ever let you forget to admitting it.

 

140\. Resurface

Oh God, why did _he_ have to show up? It’s been over fifty years since you last saw the smug bastard’s face – you had assumed that any last traces of feelings you had for him were dead and gone. But your heart’s starting to leap into your throat, your palms are beginning to sweat, and the room suddenly seems much too small. Despite knowing that disaster will occur if you leave Jones alone as arbiter, flight wins out over fight, and you rush out of the Annex before _he_ gets a chance to say another word.

 

189\. Pattern

One potential Librarian dying isn’t that suspicious, but all but three of the top ten? How did you not notice that? If it hadn’t been for Eve and the guy who had gotten stabbed on your doorstep, you wouldn’t have had a clue. (Some Librarian you are.)

 

99\. Full moon

Werewolves? _Seriously?_ They’re real, too?

 

285\. Disarm

“Special”, huh? Well, for someone who wants to take over the world, she ain’t too bad herself. It takes a nudge from Eve for you to remember that this isn’t a time for flirting – you can’t believe you were caught off-guard so easily.

 

102\. Snow storm

You didn’t know any place could get this much snow – you grew up in a place where snow meant the fake fuzzy stuff. It’s piling up fast out there; no way anyone’s getting out the front door and the back one’s on the fritz. Jenkins has hidden away somewhere to sulk, Eve’s catching up on paperwork, Jake’s reading, and Cassandra’s humming while making hot chocolate – it’s actually kind of peaceful for once.

 

300\. Forever

Losing everyone you love is one of the most prominent clichés of fictional immortality for a reason. It’s _hard_ standing by and staying the same while everyone gets old and dies around you – everyone except Dulaque, though that’s not much of a consolation. It’s part of why you dug your heels in and adamantly (but unsuccessfully) refused to get attached when four Librarians and their Guardian invaded (made a home in) your Annex. You _knew_ that they’d break your heart one day when they inevitably left you behind – and you were right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

223 - Eve  
107 - Ezekiel  
14 - Cassandra  
81 - Eve  
140 - Jenkins  
189 - Flynn  
99 - Eve  
285 - Jake  
102 - Ezekiel  
300 - Jenkins

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're unsure which prompt responds to which character, character listings are at the end of each chapter.

229\. Birthday

You’re not sure you have the date right – it’s been centuries upon centuries and the calendar has changed dozens of times – but this is the day you’ve picked so you stick to it. You pick a dessert you think she’d have liked, stick a candle in it, sing happy birthday under your breath, and eat it silently. There are countless things you’ve tried to forget over the years, but she’s something you force yourself to remember as best you can. It’s the least you can do to honor your little sister.

 

42\. Morals

Hey, being a thief doesn’t mean you don’t have a sense of what’s right and wrong. It just means that what’s right and what’s wrong for you is different from everyone else, except for on the big things like murder and stuff. And this is the first big thing that you can’t believe no one is agreeing with you on – what’s happening to people in this town is completely and utterly _wrong_. Why can’t anyone else see that?

 

21\. Kiss

You wish you could stay longer. But you know that if one kiss turned into two or three or more, you wouldn’t be able to tear yourself away. And if you’re to bring the Library back you can’t stay in Portland. Not yet, anyway.

 

249\. Plea

You’ve lost track of how many times you’ve asked Galahad to join you. It occurred more often in the early days, though you’ve made an attempt at least once a century. Nothing has worked – not logic and reason, nor nostalgia and memories of shared experiences. And due to your differing points of view, you doubt anything ever will.

 

8\. Battle

You never wanted any of this to happen. You’d known there would be a price to pay for betraying your husband, but you didn’t think there would be so much bloodshed, so much pain. No one but you and Lancelot should have faced the consequences – now you’re some of the few still left alive. You hadn’t wanted a battle, all you’d wanted was love.

 

251\. Letter

You don’t have to do this. You don’t owe her anything just because she’s your long-lost mother – _she_ gave _you_ up, after all. On the other hand, she did say she was barely a teenager when she had you, and she had _tried_ raising you first. Taking a deep breath, you open up a new email and begin to type.

 

159\. Replacement

You tried to not be too bitter when your parents started gushing over Helen’s achievements like they had for yours. You’ve heard her complain to her friends about being stuck in her sister’s shadow – it’s only fair she gets some time in the spotlight, right? And just because your parents are focusing more on her, it doesn’t mean they don’t care about you. (Right?)

 

221\. Fresh

She dies a month before Mothers’ Day. If you weren’t too busy crying your eyes out, you’d be laughing at the irony. All the same, you force yourself out of the Library and over to a local flower shop. There’s not much left to choose from, but you grab the prettiest ones you can find and head to the graveyard.

 

147\. Immortality

Good news – _great_ news – is that you’ve found a potential way to keep Cassandra from dying because of her tumor. Bad news is that it could keep her from dying of anything else – including old age. You tuck it away for now, and decide to run it past Jenkins before telling Cassandra. No point in worrying her and/or getting her hopes up unless you’re 100% sure of what will happen.

 

22\. First impression

Who the _hell_ is that guy?

Why is he backing you up – he’s a complete stranger?

Did he just taze a guy who was trying to stab you?

So _that’s_ the Librarian guy Col. Baird told you about?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

229\. Jenkins  
42\. Ezekiel  
21\. Flynn  
249\. Dulaque  
8\. Queen Guinevere  
251\. Ezekiel  
159\. Cassandra  
221\. Flynn  
147\. Jake  
22\. In order - Eve, Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Jake


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're unsure which prompt responds to which character, character listings are at the end of each chapter.

5\. Beginnings

You laugh when your brother tells you he’s been asked to come to Camelot. It’s not that you don’t think he has what it takes to be a part of the Round Table – it’s just hard to imagine him as a hero when you’ve seen him slurping his oatmeal and hiding up a tree from your neighbor’s pesky kids. You sober up soon enough and offer Galahad a sincere congratulations.

 

130\. Indirect

You can’t exactly tell them what you think Lancelot is planning to do – they’d have too many questions that you know you wouldn’t want to answer. That doesn’t mean you can’t do _anything_ , though. A push here, a nudge there…Guardians and Librarians aren’t good with subtle hints, but throw them enough bones and they’ll get hit over the head with one eventually. You certainly hope so – for the world’s sake.

 

154\. Engaged

You find your eyes fixating on the ring on Cassandra’s hand and force yourself to tear your gaze away. Though the ring’s real, your engagement’s not – Cassandra’s only pretending to be your fiancé until the two of you manage to find the violin. You’re surprised at how much the thought hurts.

 

224\. Hate

You’re taken aback at the glare Jenkins is sending Morgan le Fay’s way – if looks could kill, the sorceress would have died a dozen times over by now. You’ve long suspected that there’s more to him than he’s let on, but with one look you have a hundred more questions than you’d had this morning. You get that le Fay had killed King Arthur, but what does that have to do with Jenkins? His glare suggests that she’d done something that hit a little closer to home than killing some mystical king – what’s going on here?

 

214\. Yellow

Three. Mix it with red to get orange, or with blue to get green. The color of the sun in every single picture you drew as a kid. It used to be your favorite until Millie Grayden dumped a cupful of paint of it on you in fourth grade.

 

292\. Two roads

One – you take a chance, listen to this weird letter, and see where your life leads. Two – you throw the letter in the trash and stick to getting another degree, to what you’re comfortable with. Heads or tails?

 

220\. Punk

You fight the urge to sigh at the shocked looks on Cassandra and Ezekiel’s faces. In a way you kind of understand – an interest in classical art and architecture doesn’t really mesh well with an interest in punk rock music. Doesn’t make the disbelief any less annoying, though.

 

33\. Language

The evil-doer of the week cast some sort of spell that’s making everyone speak the first language they ever learned, which has affected more of you than you’d thought. Thanks to growing up in army bases in the southwest you’re speaking a hodgepodge mix of English and Spanish, someone must’ve taught Ezekiel Korean when he was really young as even he didn’t know he could speak it, and no one has any idea what language Jenkins is speaking. This is going to be a _very_ long day.

 

132\. Correct

Eve’s going to yell at you. The museum will kick you out at best, ban you for life at worst. Charlene will likely kill you for wasting the money she spent getting you the all-access passes to the museum. But the _sheer number_ of things wrong with _that_ exhibit makes fixing it worth the consequences.

 

187\. Street

You’re only two steps away from the curb when Ezekiel grabs you around your waist and pulls you back. Seconds later a violet Volkswagen hurtles down the road. Ezekiel yells something at the driver, but you can’t hear it above the ringing in your ears. Once you’ve recovered, he lets you hang onto his arm for balance as the two of you cross the street.

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

5\. Alys (OC sister referenced in Chapter Three)  
30\. Jenkins  
54\. Ezekiel  
224\. Eve  
214\. Cassandra  
292\. Flynn  
220\. Jake  
33\. Eve  
132\. Flynn  
187\. Cassandra

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're unsure which prompt responds to which character, character listings are at the end of each chapter.

262\. Eventually

…You’ll tell Cassandra how you feel about her.

…You and Flynn will propose to each other at the same time while running for your lives.

…You’ll be as comfortable in the academic world as “Dr. Jacob Stone” as you are with your many other aliases.

…Your “brain grape” will no longer be a looming death threat.

…You’ll be the only one left alive who remembers them.

 

273\. Ashamed

You haven’t seen any of the other Knights since you came to the Annex. You keep telling yourself you’ll call Percy, or use the Back Door to swing by Gawain’s place, or a dozen other scenarios, but you never do. Despite silent reassurances that it’s only because you’ve been too busy helping the Librarians and their Guardian or doing your research, you know the truth – you can’t bear to face them. You all made a promise to protect and defend the innocent, but all you’ve protected and defended for the last hundred years is yourself.

 

290\. Introduction 

This is probably one of the most awkward conversations you’ve ever had in your entire life. You don’t even know why Helen’s even at this auction when she lives on the other side of the state.

Later, Ezekiel smirks as he holds up the expensive bracelet Helen had bragged about – the one she’d claimed Mom had given her for being the brightest of the Cillian girls. He says you deserve it more; that if your smarts were compared to sources of light, you’d be a supernova and Helen wouldn’t even be a flickering candle flame. You’re surprised and touched by the compliment, but still ask Ezekiel to return the bracelet – keeping it wouldn’t make you any better than Helen.

 

2\. Ocean

You’ve never seen an ocean in person before. Going to one has been on your bucket list for over ten years now, but you’ve never had the time. Hopefully you’ll get the chance to do more than dip your toes in it once you and the others have stopped whatever’s been drowning the locals.

 

124\. Punch

You’re thirteen the first time you punch someone. You aren’t really sure what you’re doing, but Olivia’s being bullied  _again_  and there aren’t any teachers in sight. The bully staggers back – more out of surprise than pain – so you grab your sister’s hand and run before he recovers. You and Olivia make it to Christian’s car just in time.

 

1\. Deviate

There’s never been more than one Librarian at a time before. Neither has there been any training for brand new Librarians. But Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Jacob have the potential to be amazing Librarians – so to Hell with the rules! They’ve always been more like guidelines, anyway.

 

59\. Diary

You can’t let anyone see you writing in this. While you don’t think Baird or Jenkins will care, you don’t want to risk them mentioning it to Jake or Cassandra. Jake will likely tease you for having a diary, and Cassandra – you’d rather fight the entire Serpent Brotherhood single-handed than have her discover you’re head-over-heels in love with her.

 

255\. Cut

Your hair’s gotten long – in fact, this is the longest it’s been since before you joined the military. You’re not sure if you’re going to let it keep growing or get it cut, though. The long hair looks nice and it’s much easier to pull it into a ponytail now, but it’s also easier for someone to yank during a fight. You make a mental note to at least consider checking out the hairdressers in Portland before following the others through the Back Door.

 

257\. Space

The second you admit to never having seen a single episode of Star Trek Ezekiel drops the pen he’d been absent-mindedly twirling, grabs your hand, and practically drags you to the Library’s theater. Along the way he starts rambling about how good the entire series is and which version he should show you first – the thought of how he’s kind of cute when he gets excited like this catches you off-guard.

Luckily or not, you’ve forgotten the thought by the time the opening credits of the first episode start to roll.

(You finish the first season of the original series within a week.)

 

195\. Camp

Since you’re the only one here who knows how to set up the tents, the task gets left to you. Ezekiel and Cassandra are debating how to best set up the fire – though it’s mainly Cassandra thinking out loud while Ezekiel makes snarky comments. Meanwhile, Baird’s off circling the campsite to make sure that there’s no sign of the kelpie being nearby.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

262\. In order: Ezekiel, Eve, Jake, Cassandra, and Jenkins  
273\. Jenkins  
290\. Cassandra; Companion to 154. Engaged  
2\. Jake  
124\. Eve  
1\. Flynn  
59\. Ezekiel  
255\. Eve  
257\. Cassandra  
195\. Jake  



	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're unsure which prompt responds to which character, character listings are at the end of each chapter.

322\. Fever

You’re not a fan of fevers. There are many parts of them that you dislike, but your least favorite is how they make reality seem to blur around the edges. It’s harder to think, to concentrate, and remember much of anything when you’ve got one – and since one of the things you pride yourself on is your brain… Having it not work properly isn’t a fun experience.

 

226\. Conspiracy.

The Librarians and their Guardian are planning something, you can tell. Between Eve and Flynn alternating who’s asking you detailed, multi-part questions, and catching glimpses of Cassandra ordering those not talking with you around – it’s easy to guess that _something’s_ up. You’re not sure what to expect when you’re finally allowed back into the main room of the Annex, but balloons, streamers, presents, and cries of “Happy Birthday” certainly isn’t it. Cassandra takes advantage of your surprise to place a party hat on your head. She says that since you’d once revealed that you were no longer sure of when your birthday was, she and the others had decided to pick a day for you – a gesture you find surprisingly touching.

 

302\. Potatoes

French fries are _amazing_ , but you’ve made and eaten them so many times you’re starting to get sick of them. Mashed potatoes are only good if you’ve got the right gravy – you don’t have the energy to hunt it down, so those are out. And _nobody_ likes sweet potatoes these days. You wrack your brain for a recipe to bring to this stupidly specific cooking contest that you’ve been forced to enter for the case, and remember a recipe you saw for garlic potato slices – not your favorite, but it’ll have to do.

 

324\. King

Honestly, the most surprising thing about this whole ordeal is the _lack_ of surprise you feel. Time travel’s real and so was Camelot, so why _shouldn’t_ King Arthur be able to pick up a mystical gem and be sent over a thousand years into the future. Flynn and Jenkins are being no help whatsoever – Flynn’s too busy fanboying over the king while Jenkins is attempting to have a decent conversation with his old friend – so it’s up to the rest of you to figure out how to get King Arthur back home.

 

93\. July

One of the few things you miss about being home is how your family would celebrate the Fourth of July. It was a big cook-out, with all of your neighbors invited as well – provided they brought something to eat or drink. There were games to play, the lake to swim in, and a spectacular fireworks show to end the night. It had been a lot of fun.

 

317\. Whiskey and rum

You don’t drink alcohol while working, as being drunk or even tipsy while experimenting with magical objects is never a good idea. And these days impaired judgement could lead you to giving the Librarians and their Guardian the wrong information, which could lead to them getting themselves killed. But after all that’s happened today – Morgan le Fay returning, her using her magic on you, calling you a name you haven’t heard in centuries, and being allowed to escape and cause further damage – you feel you’ve earned the right to break this self-imposed rule. So you pour yourself a drink while you wait for the others to return.

 

205\. Graveyard shift

It’s four in the morning. Why the hell do you have to wake up and go to the Annex at _four in the morning_? If you’d known this ahead of time, you wouldn’t have been up ’til one playing video games. Mercifully, Jenkins already has a pot of coffee brewing by the time you and the others get there.

 

37\. Superstition

Every Friday the 13th, nearly without fail, you wear different colored socks. You’re not sure when you started doing this – or why – but after you break your arm the _one_ time you forget to mismatch your socks, you never miss a day again. Better to be safe than sorry.

 

121\. Villain

You are _not_ a villain. Most of the morally reprehensible things that you’ve done were because someone – either Doyle or Prospero – forced you to, and the few done of your own free will were born of desperation. None of that makes you a villain. Why is this so hard to understand?

 

152\. Wednesday

For reasons you’ve learned to just chalk up to how weird your job is, Wednesdays usually result in one of two things – everyone ends up bored silly because nothing happens or everyone ends up nearly getting killed because _everything_ happens. Last couple of weeks have been the former, while today you were lucky enough to get the latter. Ezekiel and Cassandra nearly freeze to death, you and Jake almost get eaten by a magical cross between a polar bear and a rhino, and whatever Jenkins does to get you all back safe and sound leaves him looking older and wearier than when you last saw him. You give everyone a couple days off to recover.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

322\. Flynn  
226\. Jenkins  
302\. Ezekiel  
324\. Eve  
93\. Jake  
317\. Jenkins  
205\. Ezekiel  
37\. Cassandra  
121\. Moriarty  
152\. Eve  



	7. Chapter Seven

143\. Uncle

You’re an uncle – you’re _finally_ an uncle! Jess and her wife have been working towards this adoption for years now, and it’s only just gone through. You’ll go down and visit as soon as the clippings book gives you a day off.

 

197\. Pregnancy

And…it’s negative. You’re not sure if you’re happy or sad about the result. On the one hand you couldn’t exactly be a Guardian while pregnant – and then who would keep your Librarians safe while you were out of commission? On the other, for a brief time you’d entertained the possibility of a little kid running around the Annex with Flynn’s smile and your eyes, and been happy with if that were how things would turn out. Maybe another time.

 

178\. Asphyxiation

The edges of your vision are starting to turn black. Eve had _warned_ you not to go charging ahead without checking for a booby trap first, but did you listen? _Noooooo_. Now you’re going to die alone, like vacuum-sealed meat, because of your utter inability to be patient. Though just before everything goes dark you hear something rushing into the room – maybe you’re not dead after all.

 

326\. History

Over the centuries you’ve tried to learn to overcome the temptation of reading history books – your annoyance at how much the facts have been mangled usually overcomes how humorous you find the mistakes. You’ve been tempted many times to mail authors suggested corrections as an anonymous source and have succumbed more than once. It takes up more of your free time than you’d care to admit.

 

160\. Westbound

The back door’s on the fritz, so you, Baird, Cassandra, and Jake are trapped in a tiny rental car together for the next four hours. Baird insisted on driving all the way back to the Annex and Cassandra called shotgun, which leaves you and a sleeping Jake in the backseat. You wince as the car turns to face the setting sun, and the light falls right into your eyes. It’s going to be a long ride.

 

3\. Promise

“Come back alive, Librarian,” Eve says each time the two of you have separate missions. Each time you smile and nod, a silent promise that you’ll do as she requests. You’re not so sure you’ll be able to this time…

 

 

326\. Haven

There are people who actually care about you here. More books than you can ever hope to read line the endless shelves. And there’s a fascinating adventure around every corner. It’s perfect.

 

47\. Grateful

It’s your idea to celebrate Thanksgiving at the Annex. Despite everything, you all have evolved into a makeshift family of sorts. It’d be nice to be able to celebrate that.

 

50\. First Kiss, third in series started with 154. Engaged

It’s quick and chaste, barely more than a peck. You’re tempted to pull Cassandra in closer for a longer kiss, but don’t. It wasn’t real – it was just to keep your covers intact. But you won’t be forgetting it any time soon.

 

106\. Speed

No one should let Ezekiel drive ever again. He’d gotten the two of you to the town hall in record time, yes, but you don’t know how he’d avoided killing himself and you in the process. Traffic lights were ignored, other cars barely avoided, and the speed limit was but a distant dream. If the local cops don’t at least _attempt_ to arrest him you’ll be amazed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

143 - Jake  
197 - Eve  
178 - Flynn  
326- Jenkins  
160 - Ezekiel  
3 - Flynn  
26 - Cassandra  
47 - Jake  
50 - Ezekiel  
106 - Jake


End file.
